Wake
by Flotus x
Summary: Jake has passed away and the ceremonial wake is now taking place. During the wake Finn finds himself not capable of feeling grief or sadness for his fallen brother. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum try to help him feel again but the real question is if he can or if he's even willing to.


**A/N: This story will be completely comprised of drabbles that I have written and such.**

* * *

><p>"And so let us remember him, this courageous hero who fought for the good of Ooo, not as a person who protected us but rather as our friend." Princess Bubblegum said into the podium<p>

She walked down to her seat and sat down. Cries could be heard coming from the audience. A large framed picture of an orange bulldog is set up next to a casket. A seventeen year old boy is standing by the casket. He's looking inside it only to find the cold body of his brother. The boy's eyes are dull and lifeless unlike the usual bright and cheerful demeanor they once held. He didn't want to be here. He was never expecting his brother to die. Nobody did. Yet here he was standing next to his casket.

The boy looked away from the body and stared out into the wave of people in front of him. It was his turn to speak. He stepped towards the podium and gazed around nervously. The people were still sniffling and weeping. He opened his mouth and tried finding the right words to say but found that no words were coming out. It was weird. He was feeling nothing now. He didn't feel like crying. He didn't feel like speaking. He just felt empty. The moment stretched on as he stood there in silence with no words emerging from his lips. He could see Marceline watching him from the audience with a worried expression on her face. A hand rubbed his shoulder and broke his gaze away from her. He turned his head and found Princess Bubblegum looking at him.

"Are you ok, Finn?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he looked back at the crowd

She continued to look at him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you sure you want to deliver the eulogy?" She asked him

"I knew Jake better than anyone ever did so maybe I should be the one to give it." He told her

"What about Lady?" She asked

"She's a wreck. I don't want to put her through anything more than what she already has to deal with." He said

"Okay.." She said as she walked off

Finn returned his attention back into the audience. He poked the microphone and cleared his throat. Everyone focused their attention on him.

"It's kinda weird seeing Jake gone. You know I never really thought about losing him. He was just always there for me." He started

People in the audience began nodding their heads.

"He always use to say that things would get better. He'd say that everything happened for a reason and I used to believe him. I thought about the words he would tell me and the advice he'd given me. Most of the time his advice wouldn't help me that much but what really mattered was that he cared."

Lady Rainicorn was sobbing her eyes out as her children sat next to her attempting to comfort her. Finn saw the amount of grief she held and he knew that she must've felt horrible, but one thing lingered within his mind. Why didn't he feel that same grief? He wanted to at least know that much. The person that died was his own brother. He'd known Jake for as long as he could remember and he loved him dearly but he simply couldn't feel anything. He looked out and noticed that Marceline wasn't crying either.

"I've known Jake ever since I can remember because his parents had taken me in when I was a baby. They were the best thing that ever happened to me and I can never repay them for what they did but the least I can do for them is honor their son. Honor my brother.. May he rest in peace."

Finn left the podium and walked down the aisle back to his seat. He sat down next to the vampire queen and became silent.

"How you holding up, hero?" She asked him

"I'm fine." He answered

"That's good.." She said

"It's not. I shouldn't be fine," He told her, "I should be an emotional wreck."

"And yet you're not crying."

"Exactly." He replied

"Do you feel anything at all?" She asked

"No."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Princess Bubblegum was now speaking more words of Jake but Finn had long since tuned her out. He didn't do it out of rudeness but out of the fact that he didn't really care about what she had to say. He looked up and noticed the darkened sky was filled with storm clouds. Then the first raindrop fell. Finn got up and simply walked away from the wake. About five minutes passed before Marceline noticed that Finn wasn't sitting next to her. She slightly panicked and looked around for him, but to no avail. She then got up and ran in search of him.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while. I'm terribly sorry but life just happens sometimes.<strong>

**-Micheal**


End file.
